


Soothing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee stops by to visit an injured Ryo and learns something new about his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Guilty Pleasures’.
> 
> Set after Vol. 7.

When Dee dropped by after work to check on his partner, who’d been injured the day before arresting a suspect wielding a baseball bat, he found Ryo’s apartment door unlocked. Once again he wondered how a cop could be so careless, especially in a city like New York. Anyone could just walk in, so he did. He glanced around as he closed and locked the door behind him, but there was no sign of Ryo in the living room, or the kitchen. 

Dee kicked off his shoes, leaving them by the door, and crossed to Ryo’s bedroom, which proved to be as empty as the rest of the apartment. Was Ryo out? He was supposed to be resting, not gallivanting around. There was only one place he hadn’t looked, so he approached the closed bathroom door and tapped on it.

“Ryo? You in there?”

“Dee? What’re you doing here? I’m taking a bath, but I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Dee wasn’t having that; he quickly slipped into the bathroom, not wanting to miss an opportunity to enjoy the view of Ryo soaking in the tub, but… 

“You use bubble bath?”

All that could be seen of Ryo was his head poking out of the mound of foam that obscured his naked body. Dee felt cheated.

Ryo blushed faintly. “Only sometimes, when I’m sore and aching. It’s very soothing. You should try it sometime.”

“That so? Well, don’t mind if I do!”

Before Ryo could say another word, Dee shed his clothes and slid into the steaming water at the opposite end of the bathtub.

“Dee, what are you doing? It’ll overflow!” 

The water was lapping perilously close to the lip of the tub, but Dee lifted the plug for a moment, letting enough water out to lower the level by a couple of inches.

“No it won’t. There, problem solved,” Dee smirked, peering at Ryo across a mountain of bubbles.

“You’re insane!”

“Hey, you’re the one suggested I try it!”

“I didn’t mean right away! In case you hadn’t noticed, this bath is occupied!”

“No time like the present; I don’t mind sharing. Besides, it’s cold out and you were right, this is nice, very relaxing.” Dee leant back, half-closing his eyes against the rising steam. “So, you got any other guilty pleasures I should know about?”

“Do rubber ducks count?”

Dee couldn’t stop laughing.

The End


End file.
